Un Par de Incautos
by Detallista 257
Summary: Universo Alternativo. KidxCrona. El chico que todos excluyen y la chica que sufre de narcolepsia forman una amistad inesperada.
1. falsos rumores

**i. falsos rumores**

Él es el chico que habla con gente imaginaria.

Ella no está de acuerdo con esos rumores porque no parecen ser posibles; no parece inestable, le da la impresión de que es alguien muy crítico y responsable. De todos modos, según su experiencia, la gente que parece normal y tranquila son los más probables en cometer atrocidades.

A pesar de su apariencia peculiar, cabello negro con tintes blancos por un lado de su cabeza, ojos amarillos, cara inexpresiva, y todos los feos rumores que lo siguen _(es un asesino) _y los cuentos _(dicen que mató a sus compañeros en su vieja escuela) _y los cuchicheos _(dicen que entierra a sus víctimas en el patio de su casa) _que lo rodean, Crona Makenshi no puede creer que sea una mala persona, no en realidad.

Piensa que en realidad es muy interesante con sus respuestas cortas y su mirada penetrante; simplemente interesante y en general muy apuesto, pero esta segura que si le dice eso en su cara esos feos rumores serían confirmados en un instante.

Pero talvez piensa de esa manera porque ella es nueva en Death City y no pretende entender su idea de "normal", el cual balancea la línea entre la locura y lo vulgar. Pero ella sabe que Death the Kid no es el monstruo que todos dicen que es.

No puede serlo.

—¿Estás despierta?

Se queda mirando el techo pintado por las luces de la tarde. Su cabeza le retumba como un tambor por el dolor y tiene que luchar contra el sueño que le rasca los ojos, el cansancio creciendo con cada minuto que pasa ella recostada en el sillón. Siempre es así después de uno de sus episodios. Si no se mueve muy rápido y de repente, estará bien en unos minutos.

—Estoy…bien, —se sienta lentamente y se talla los ojos.

Está lo suficientemente consciente como para percatarse de donde está: un apartamento moderno y lujoso, pero cálido. El sillón donde descansaba es suave, nuevo, puede oler el cuero en su piel además del olor a limpio que permea en el aire. Los muros son grises con cuadros colgados, espaciados a la perfección del uno al otro ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Crona piensa con vergüenza.

—¿Qué hora es?

Cuando voltea a verlo el chico regresa la mirada con suma cautela, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico apuesto que conoce. Esta sentado en el sillón opuesto a ella, de manera apropiada, sus manos descansando en sus rodillas, vestidos en sus usuales pantalones negros y camisa roja. La observa como si esperaba su inevitable carrera a la puerta, una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente para hacerlo, pero cuando nada de eso sucede le contesta:

—Las cuatro y media.

—Mi mamá seguramente me está buscando, —Crona murmura, pero no parece muy preocupada. Parece estar mas ansiosa por su camisa arrugada que por los ataques de pánico de su guardián— ¿Vives aquí, de casualidad?

Él asiente a pesar de su torpe pregunta, Crona pone sus pies en el frío piso de cerámica — ¿Están tus padres en casa?

—Vivo solo, —le responde cortante.

Esto es lo más que ha sacado de él en una conversación. Ella no lo escucha hablar en la escuela a pesar de tener una voz encantadora; un barítono que revota en su pecho. Se acomoda el pelo lo más que puede, se talla los ojos de nuevo, y mete su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una servilleta doblada que contiene dos simples pastillas.

Le sonríe de manera avergonzada—. Olvidé tomar mi medicamento esta mañana.

Death the Kid mira las pastillas en su mano por un largo momento, después se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Escucha el sonido de cristal contra cristal seguido por el sonido de agua corriendo antes de que vuelva. Le da un vaso de agua y ella lo toma agradecida, mientras ella bebe del vaso para pasar su medicamento, Kid calladamente compone una pregunta.

—¿Para qué son?

—Para mi narcolepsia, lo mantiene bajo control, —le contesta honestamente, y los ojos del chico lo miran con sorpresa—. Es una droga experimental y, por ahora, mientras las tome una vez cada dos días mantienen mis episodios bajo control. No siempre funciona, pero mis ataques han disminuido. Esta es la droga más efectiva hasta el momento.

Sufre de narcolepsia severa, no le gusta hablar de ello, porque la deprime. Espera que Kid no pregunte más.

—¿Narcolepsia? —Kid murmura— ¿No deberías tener a alguien cuidándote si es tan severo? El director te puede asignar a alguien si se lo pides.

—¡E-Es que no he tenido un episodio desde hace tres meses! Pensé que todo estaría bien si tomaba mi medicamente… —Crona agacha la mirada cuando una de sus cejas se alza de manera incrédula, convencido de que ella es una tonta—. Hablaré con él mañana ¿Tal vez Tsubaki pueda hacerlo?

—Ella entrará en pánico y llamará una ambulancia en vez de dejar que te recuperes por tu cuenta —Kid le dice de manera seca.

—¿Qué tal Liz o Patty…? —ella misma se calla cuando ve la incredulidad en la cara del chico. La verdad no les tiene mucha confianza tampoco.

—¿Maka?

Kid encoge sus hombros—. No puedo decir que la conozco.

—Le preguntaré si está dispuesta, —Crona dice con alivio. Se levanta y arregla las arrugas en su ropa, le da a Kid una sonrisa amistosa—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—Claro… —le contesta de manera apática.

La sigue de cerca mientras se dirige a la puerta, Crona le promete que lo recompensará de alguna forma y que seguirá de manera mas rigurosa su medicamento. Él solo se despide con un movimiento de su mano mientras ella se marcha, insistente que ella puede hacerlo sola, ya que Crona vive a una cuadra del departamento de Kid.

De todos modos, él la observa desde su balcón y, cuando ya no puede ver su silueta en el pavimiento gris, sale de su residencia para asegurarse que no se volvió a desmayar en el camino como unas horas antes, como no la encuentra tirada en la calle vuelve a su edificio y pasa el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión.

* * *

**Hace más de una década que me enamoré de este show y sigue tomando un puesto muy importante en mi corazón. Aquí solo un pequeño tributo a esta hermosa serie. **


	2. velando por ti

**ii. velando por ti**

Ella es la chica con el trastorno de sueño.

El chisme se esparce rápido y de repente ella es la cosa más interesante que el mundo tiene que ofrecer. Kid sabe que ella se encuentra incómoda con toda la atención y sabe que Maka no entiende su incomodidad porque está muy ocupada con sus estudios y sus calificaciones, siendo la chica más lista de la escuela tiene que mantener su reputación intacta.

Kid no muestra señal que la conoce, aunque Crona le sonríe y lo saluda cada vez que lo ve. Él solo la ignora. Hay un pinchazo de remordimiento cuando su sonrisa se desvanece y su saludo titubea, pero a él no le importó hacer amigos y no piensa comenzar ahora.

Esta escuela, esta ciudad, es tóxica; como una planta nuclear. Corroe, envenena y te muta, hasta que ya no quede nada de ti. Él no quiere vivir aquí, preferiría irse a otra parte, como Boston, o quizás Nueva York, con su arquitectura fría e imponente, pero tiene que vivir aquí porque es menor de edad y su hermano es un maldito bastardo. Por lo menos esta agradecido que su padre lo había dejado que se mudara de casa cuando las peleas entre él y Asura, su hermano, empezaron a salirse de control. Eso ayudó un poco.

—¿Has visto a Crona, Maka? —pregunta una linda chica asiática, con ansiedad. Tsubaki, piensa que se llama. La chica muerde el borrador de su lápiz cuando la rubia le contesta, sin siquiera levantar los ojos de su libro.

—No, no la he visto desde el receso, creo que me dijo que iba a ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Crees que logró llegar a clases?

—Claro que si, alguien me hubiera llamado si le hubiera ocurrido algo, —Maka contesta cortante, regresando a su trabajo. Tsubaki la mira con sospecha.

Kid también lo hace, porque como había dicho antes, esta ciudad es tóxica y la gente de aquí es venenosa.

¿Qué esta haciendo? No lo sabe, pero levanta la mano y asusta a medio salón con su movimiento brusco. El maestro ni siquiera le pregunta que es lo que quiere, solo asiente y mira como Kid se levanta de su silla y sale del salón. Todavía no sabe lo que hace cuando entra a la biblioteca, revisando cada pasillo por una chica alta y pálida con cabello rosado, una chica que ha llegado a observar fijamente entre la masa de gente sin nombre que la rodea últimamente.

Ella no se encuentra aquí así que se va, rompiéndose la cabeza por alguna pista o señal de donde podría estar. Sus ojos escanean el patio mientras camina por los pasillos, buscando una pista de rosa pálido a través del cristal sucio. No encuentra nada y su estomago se hace nudos, el miedo le entra por las venas, el pánico comienza a mostrarse en su rostro inexpresivo.

Todavía no sabe _porque _hace lo que hace mientras corre por los pasillos, gira a la izquierda, corre por otro pasillo, toma una derecha y se detiene enfrente de los vestidores con la respiración agitada. Por un momento piensa que podría meterse en problemas por lo que esta apunto de hacer, pero a él no le importan las reglas y tales cosas están muy abajo en su lista de prioridades. Así que entra al vestidor de las chicas con paso firme y examina fila tras fila de casilleros. Esta a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda hasta que llega al último pasillo y ahí, recargada contra un muro de casilleros, sentada en el piso con la cabeza agachada, esta Crona vestida en su uniforme de educación física.

—¿Crona? —Se acerca y la sacude del hombro, pero no se despierta—. Mierda.

Su casillero esta entreabierto. Rápidamente toma su ropa y la meta en la mochila de ella, piensa que más puede necesitar y lo mete también. Se pone la mochila e ignora el asimétrico diseño que tiene y se agacha para cargar a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos.

Es pesada, pero él ya lo sabía.

No era la primera vez que la carga.

Pero fue más impactante la primera vez que ocurrió, en aquella esquina de la calle.

Su idea era llevarla con la enfermera, pero entonces se acuerda de su incomodidad, que ajena se ve parada en medio de sus amigos, que tan fuera de lugar se ha de sentir a comparación con el resto del mundo, entonces la lleva a la biblioteca y ni siquiera le importa la manera en la que los ve la bibliotecaria. La lleva a la parte de atrás y la coloca con gentileza en el piso, contra la pared blanca, y se sienta a su lado y deja su mochila en el suelo y espera.

Falta una hora antes de que den el toque cuando finalmente despierta, una hora y media después. Se ve perdida al principio, sus ojos azules nublados y desenfocados, pero regresa a sus sentidos con un salto cuando se da cuenta que no esta en los vestidores y Kid se encuentra a su lado, medio dormido por tanto esperar y de cuidarla de la bibliotecaria entrometida.

—¿Kid…donde estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy en los vestidores? —Crona pregunta con pasmo.

—Te desmayaste así que fui por ti —le contesta mientras Crona se talla la cabeza y saca de su mochila una botella con pastillas— ¿Se te olvidó tomarlo de nuevo?

—No, las tomé a tiempo, —le contesta desconcertada—. Las tomé ayer, como debería. Está pasando con más frecuencia últimamente, no sé porque, me pasó lo mismo hace unos días, pero estaba con Maka y desperté casi inmediatamente… ¿Qué horas son?

—Falta media hora para salir.

—¡MEDIA HORA! —Crona grita con mortificación— ¡Me perdí de dos clases!

—Si, pero al menos nadie te encontró en los vestidores. Hubieran llamado por alguien para recogerte y estuvieras en la enfermería en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué…Por qué no estoy en la enfermería?

—No pensé que querrías estar ahí.

—Gracias, —Crona susurra y una pequeña sonrisa ilumina sus ojos.

Los mira por un momento antes de mirar por otra parte, principalmente a la bibliotecaria, la cual se esta recargando contra su escritorio para mirarlos, intentando escuchar su conversación, seguramente. Frunce el ceño y una expresión oscura cae sobre sus ojos. La bibliotecaria se sienta y esconde su rostro detrás de la pantalla de su computadora.

—C-Creo que debería cambiarme antes de irme a casa, —Crona dice con un suspiro— ¿Dónde está Maka?

La expresión oscura de Kid no cambia—. No lo sé. Ni se molestó en hablar con el maestro como debió antes de que empezara la clase, vaya cuidadora que tienes, —dice con un bufido y se levanta. Crona hace lo mismo, pero con lentitud y algo de torpeza.

—¿Estás bien? —Kid la estabiliza con una mano en el hombro, mirándola con cuidado— ¿Crona?

—¿Eh? —Crona murmura, con la mirada perdida—. Estoy bien.

Ella camina y Kid la sigue de cerca hasta llegar a los vestidores. Es cuando ella se acerca a la puerta que parece despertar de su letargo y mira el picaporte como si no supiera como llegó ahí; como si no supiera como pasó, o lo que está ocurriendo. Y realmente no lo sabe, Kid se da cuenta con pavor, pero una vez que ella voltea a verlo se relaja y Crona le sonríe con incomodidad y entra al cuarto con un murmuro de _enseguida salgo._

Kid no sabe que es la narcolepsia, excepto los episodios aleatorios de sueño.

Pero decide que lo investigará cuando llegue a casa por si acaso, solo porque siente curiosidad, se dice a si mismo. No porque se siente preocupado y no porque su ignorancia lo incomoda.

Pero por ahora la espera y la escolta a su casa, por si acaso.

No mencionan a Maka durante todo el camino.


	3. no tengo idea de nada

**iii. no tengo idea de nada**

Son amigos improbables, pero de alguna manera les funciona.

Crona entiende que, a la larga, Maka no sería una buena cuidadora. Ella tiene suficientes responsabilidades y no entiende su condición lo suficiente como para tomarla enserio. Ella solo está ahí cuando puedo y no cuando debería. Con el tiempo, Crona empieza a confiar más en Kid, hasta el punto que ya no llama a Maka cuando se siente débil, cuando su mundo comienza a distorsionarse o verse raro, o cuando sus sueños comienzan a cobrar vida como un libro de imágenes emergentes. Se encuentra llamando a Kid, esperando que el venga y la encuentre como siempre lo hace.

Porque siempre la encuentra.

Ella no sabe cómo es que él sabe cuándo comienza a tener sus episodios, pero lo sabe. Siempre esta ahí cuando ocurren; siempre buscando las señales. Parece que entiende su condición mejor que Maka, mejor que sus supuestos amigos, y ellos reclaman que están preocupados por ella y muy conscientes de su condición. Kid entiende mejor que ellos, sabe cuando tiene que sacudirla con gentileza para despertarla y cuando tiene que comprarle algo dulce para combatir la pesadez de su cuerpo, aunque sea por un rato, hasta que pueda encontrar un lugar tranquilo para descansar por unos diez o quince minutos.

No le importa.

Eso es lo que aparenta Kid, de todos modos.

Crona piensa si tal vez es una carga para él con el tiempo, entre más tiempo pasan juntos, entre más se llegan a conocer, entre las tardes que él la escolta a su casa. Crona sabe que se está volviendo una carga para sus amigos, porque hay momentos que su mente divaga y se despierta con un salto minutos después, sin saber que fue lo que pasó y por lo tanto pierde el hilo de varias conversaciones. Fue en ese entonces que se preocupó y le dice a Kid, porque a Kid le puede decir _todo_, incluso si es algo estúpido que lo hace suspirar o reír o bufar, y el tiene una solución. Siempre tiene la solución, ahora que lo piensa.

Tiene que ajustar su dosis, es lo que le aconseja. Así que lo hace y los episodios se vuelven menos frecuentes con los días y hasta parece una niña normal.

Entonces Kid se vuelve una sombra distante en el concreto una vez más…

Crona lo extraña, más de lo que pensaba posible. Él estuvo ahí, constante, en las últimas semanas que ahora que ya no esta porque esta seguro que su medicamento está haciendo su trabajo, se fue y eso la desconcierta. Solo logra ver vistazos de él durante las clases. Pero nunca se queda. Solo revisa que este bien y se va, y ella quiere que regrese y se quede. Ella lo quiere de vuelta a su lado, sus sombras uniéndose hasta formar una extraña figura. Se siente un poco sola sin él riéndose de ella o hablando sobre sus artistas clásicos favoritos como Van Gogh o Clement porque al parecer ella es una inculta.

A ella no le gusta la vulnerabilidad, lo descubierta que se siente, lo que esta comenzado a sentir con los amigos que alguna vez confió cuando se inscribió a la Academia de Shibusen.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Kim le pregunta un día, extremadamente curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —Crona contesta.

—Quedarse dormida así ¡Tan random!

—No es divertido, la verdad, —Crona dice con una risita—. Pero aprendí a vivir con ello. Mientras me tome mi medicamento y descanse un poco durante el día, estoy bien.

—Wow… —Kim susurra, mirándola fijamente. Como un bicho raro, algo que salió de la oscuridad para entretenerla y que debe ser estudiado—. Entonces ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Sabes cuándo va a ocurrir?

—A veces, a veces solo sucede y de repente Kid está a mi lado para revisar que no me golpeé la cabeza o algo así. —Crona se ríe y se detiene cuando Kim la mira por otras razones. Se ve horrorizada, hasta algo asustada, incluyendo a las personas que la estaban escuchando en secreto, como si Crona hubiera dicho que le gusta patear conejitos indefensos en su tiempo libre.

—¿Kid? ¿El chico de cabello negro? Él estaba… _¡dios mío! _¿Acaso te violó o lo ha intentado hacer? Crona, tienes que hablar con la policía…

—¿¡Qué!? —Crona dice, pasmada.

—¿Te sientes rara? ¿Mas de lo usual? —Jackie le pregunta, mirándola con más curiosidad que con desconcierto— ¡Escuché que una vez golpeó a una chica que insistía en salir con él! ¿Te ha dicho algo…?

—¡Kid nunca haría eso! ¡Él no es esa clase de persona, él es dulce y considerado! —Crona grita con fuerza y Jackie se calla.

Pero se ve dudosa, al igual que Kim, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca y hacer a Crona enojar aun más, Crona añade— ¡Si se tomarán la molestia de conocerlo, sabrían que todas esas cosas que dicen de él son falsas, Kid no es diferente a nosotros, es solo que su cabello se ve así por nacimiento y el color de sus ojos no es algo que él pueda controlar! ¡Solo porque se ve diferente eso no lo hace un monstruo! ¡Probablemente es una mejor persona que todos ustedes juntos! —Crona grita y se da cuenta que lo estuvo haciendo cuando la gente de la cafetería se queda en silencio y Kid, quien estaba comprando su almuerzo, la está mirando con shock.

Todos voltean a verlo y agacha la cabeza, tomando su comida y saliendo de ahí sin decir palabra. Crona lo mira con remordimiento, no quería hacer que pasara vergüenza por su culpa, así que ella toma su comida y lo sigue, ignorando las advertencias de Kim y los gritos de Jackie. Ella tiene que asegurarse de que Kid este bien; que no ha arruinado toda oportunidad de formar una amistad con él, que no lo ha humillado enfrente de toda la escuela.

Que no se equivocó en poner toda su confianza en sus manos.

—¡Kid! —Crona lo llama, deteniéndose con unos jadeos a unos pasos detrás de él—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta, mirándola con confusión. Tiene su comida en sus manos, presionándola contra su estómago para que nada se caiga.

—Por haber dicho esas cosas… —Crona agacha la vista—. De seguro hice que pasaras vergüenza, realmente lo siento.

—Pfft, no te preocupes, —Kid bufeo y le sonríe cuando ella lo mira con esperanza. Hace una señal con la barbilla para que le siga y ella obedece, caminando a su lado y alejándose de los ojos que los miran a través de las puertas de la cafetería—. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, nadie hubiera hecho eso por mí.

—¿Por qué no? Tu eres mi amigo… ¿Verdad? —Crona pregunta, con timidez, pero él no le contesta. Simplemente añade:

—Básicamente te has excomulgado de toda la sociedad escolar cuando dijiste ser mi amiga, lo sabes.

—¡No lo hice!

—Claro que lo hiciste, —Kid se ríe cuando Crona se ruboriza y murmura que talvez haya aumentado sus probabilidades de hacer amigos. Pero el ambiente es juguetón y se siente tan aliviada y agradecida que se siente algo aturdida. Hay algo cálido en su estomago y su vista se vuelve nublosa y su cuerpo se siente débil.

—¿Quieres una manzana? —Kid frunce el ceño y pone su comida en la banca cuando Crona no le contesta— ¿Crona? —le toca el hombro y ella asiente con la vista perdida—¡Oye, Crona, despierta, Crona!

Chasquea los dedos enfrente de su cara por unos segundos antes de decidir que es mejor que ella despierte por su cuenta. Pero entonces Crona esta demasiado cerca, sus brazos lo toman por los hombros y su boca se acerca a la suya y prácticamente puede saborear su dulce aliento en sus labios.

Pero ella no lo besa, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, Crona está tan cerca y puede sentir un roce tan débil que no está seguro si realmente ocurrió o lo estaba imaginando, pero entonces Crona se desmaya y el cuerpo de ella se recarga en el suyo. Solo tiene un segundo para atraparla y lo hace de una manera torpe, eventualmente la guía a la banca e ignora su almuerzo cuando este cae durante el rescate. Su corazón late tan rápido que siente que va a explotar de su pecho si no hace algo al respecto. Ella casi lo besa, en su estado semi consciente, en su mundo imaginario, ella tomo ese salto de fe y lo besó.

No sabe que hacer. Kid está seguro que ella no lo recordará cuando despierte (porque ella ha hecho cosas raras mientras sueña) pero él lo hará. Siempre recordará lo cerca que estuvieron en cerrar esa distancia y siempre recordará el nudo en su garganta, la electricidad corriendo por su espalda cuando su labio inferior rozó el suyo, el hormigueo en sus dedos y el calor de sus mejillas.

—Ugh, —Crona apriete los ojos antes de abrirlos. Se sienta y mira a Kid, quien esta comiendo su manzana y mirando el horizonte. Piensa que talvez se emocionó tanto con el hecho que había logrado ganarse la amistad del chico más antisocial del planeta que se exaltó.

Kid voltea a mirarla antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué fue lo que pasó—¿Realmente quieres ser mi amiga?

Crona lo mira por unos segundos, no estaba segura si lo escuchó correctamente, pero una vez que entiende su pregunta solo asiente con firmeza.

Kid asiente, mirando lo que quedaba de su manzana. Lo tira a un bote cercano—. Muy bien.

—¿Lo somos?

—Claro —Kid le sonríe—, somos amigos.

Puede hacer eso: ser su amigo. Piensa que él había sido su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ese día que la vio colapsarse en plena calle y corrió a ver que sucedía. Encontró la manera de entrar a su corazón, debajo de su piel, y piensa que no puede pasar un día sin al menos hacerla reír una vez. Sabe que los últimos días sin ella fueron un infierno. Odia no poder cuidarla, se ha vuelto demasiado cómodo con ello. Y piensa que, al final, eso es lo que son los amigos: es tener a alguien con quien platicar, alguien que entiende lo podrido que es esta ciudad, alguien que le da compañía, alguien con quien reír y argumentar sin resentimientos, alguien a quien fastidiar y atesorar.

Puede empezar con eso. No sabe bien lo que hace, no en su totalidad, pero puede dejar que ella entre, piensa que puede confiar en ella y no ser decepcionado. Piensa que Crona se lo ha demostrado mas de una vez. Crona le sonríe y sus ojos brillan bajo la luz del medio día. Una vez más piensa en lo que esta haciendo, en que se esta metiendo, y descubre que no le importa cuando Crona toma su mano y lo aprieta con gentileza y le sonríe con ternura, sin violencia en su sonrisa o incomodidad en sus ojos.

Piensa que puede mantener sus sentimientos bajo control por unos momentos más.

Pero solo por un momento.

* * *

**¡Feliz San Valentin! Como dije, este es solo un pequeño tributo a la serie, que ya lleva más de diez años desde que se estrenó por primera vez y todavía lo estimo mucho, con todo y sus fallas. Es un poco tristre volver aquí y ver que muchos autores ya no escriben para esta serie, al menos el fandom de habla latina, porque los americanos siguen bastante fuertes en ese aspecto. Pero mas triste es la falta de fics para esta pareja. OOF, si que esta en el olvido...podría escribir todo un ensayo sobre el asunto, pero mejor aquí le corto. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
